This invention relates to a corrosion-resistant iron-base material coated on at least a part of the surface thereof with a layer of a titanium-nickel alloy as well as a process for producing same.
From the past, it is well known that a titanium coating is applied onto the surface of an iron-base material such as iron, steel or stainless steel to improve the corrosion resistance thereof. We already proposed a process for applying a titanium coating onto the surface of an iron-base material wherein a viscous coating liquid containing titanium powder and a binder is applied onto the surface of an iron-base material, dried and heated under vacuum [Japanese Patent Prov. Publn. No. 143733/Sho. 50(1975)]. A fairly good corrosion resistance was shown by the titanium layer coated on the material but was still insufficient enough to use the material as electrolytic anodes. Thus, there is a great demand for developing an iron-base material highly improved in corrosion resistance especially when used as electrolytic anodes.